Fanonlords Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 December 2012
11:33 I don't get Omniverse now - not at all 11:33 That episode with the Four Arms is the one where Kevin and Gwen come back 11:33 There's been like 2 or 3 female aliens who have had a crush on Ben or henceforth become his wife 11:33 BEN + JULIE = FOREVER 11:34 Ben + Bad, IMO = (troll) 11:34 well, with this Tetramand princess and him going to marry in a few years - doesn't look that way 11:34 Nah 11:34 It's just a ruse 11:35 I kind of wished Ben turned into Rath and chased after Kevin 11:35 But, I was even denied that 11:45 ZIE 11:45 HAI 11:51 BA! 11:51 (o/) (Zach) 11:51 Hey Nintendo 11:52 Ben will legally be an adult by the wedding. 11:52 He'll be 19. 11:52 Maybe he can get someone to beat her in a fight? 11:53 I honestly didn't understand the new episode. 11:53 The one with the ships in bottles and Ripjaws. 11:53 ikr 11:53 I've gotten used to all the new things in Omniverse. Including the new art style. 11:54 The pirates had a fail plan. 11:54 The only thing I haven't gotten used to is Gwen's look in last week's episode. 11:54 And how did they get a Krakken to work for them? 11:54 I probably didn't completely understand it because I was barely paying attention. :3 11:55 But I did see the ships in the bottles and Ripjaws at the beginning of the episode. 11:56 Diamondhead was baws at the end. 11:56 Yeah. I saw that. 11:57 Next episode: "Driba and Blukic go to Mr. Smoothy's!" 11:57 WTH 11:57 Yeah. I saw the title. 11:57 I was like " (Lolwut) ". 11:57 IKR 11:57 That's definitely going to be a failed episode. 11:57 Meh. It may end up being good. 11:58 Don't judge a book by its cover. 11:58 My New Film Channel is up :D 11:58 Cool! (:D) 12:00 I have the video open. I just haven't watched it yet because I'm eating dinner. 12:01 C22 what's the video called. 12:01 Meh. I might start showing my face on videos next year. 12:01 But it would be after I turn 15. Because I don't want to just yet. 12:01 Ocelot Vlog: New Channel, Laziness and Let's Play Requests 12:04 I WOULD GLADLY SHOW MY FACE 12:04 GOOD FOR YOU! 12:05 Watching the video now. 12:06 C22, YOU HAVE A HABIT OF RUBBING YOUR NECK! 12:06 I DO! 12:07 YEAH! 12:07 I LOVE THE SNIVY AVATAR! 12:07 :3 12:07 SAME! 12:07 SOLID SNIVY! 12:07 DID YOU MAKE IT YOURSELF?! 12:07 YUS! 12:07 AWESOME! 12:08 I LIKED THE VIDEO AND I ALREADY SUBSCRIBED TO YOUR SECOND CHANNEL! 12:08 (:D) 12:08 BTW. 12:08 ERMAHGAWD IT'S A LIGHTSABER! 12:08 LightSabers rock. :3 12:08 IKR 12:08 I made that one :3 12:09 (:O) 12:09 (Megusta) 12:09 (mgm) 12:09 I subscribed as well. 12:09 IF I GO TO NEXT YEAR'S POKEMON VGC, I'LL KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR YOU! 12:09 I have some other customs, the one I'm using has a adapter that allows me to use a second blade :3 12:10 NEXUS! WHAT'S YOUR YOUTUBE ACCOUNT?! 12:10 nexus36000 12:10 OKAY! 12:10 Same as mah gmail 12:11 Uploading mah first vid 12:11 NEXUS LIED TO ME! 12:11 http://www.youtube.com/user/nexus36000 12:11 I haven't made the page yet. >.> 12:11 ... 12:11 YOU DON'T HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT YET! 12:11 IT 12:12 THEN HOW DID I SUBSCRIBE TO C22?! 12:12 *IT'S AUTOMATICALLY MADE WHEN YOU MAKE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT! 12:12 JUST LINK ME TO YOUR CHANNEL! 12:12 He's right 12:12 I have 6 subscribers now 12:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcnRleGNmkE 12:13 FIRST! (:D) 12:14 Suggestions for Sith vs. Jedi Film 12:14 MrOcelotFilms·1 video 12:14 12:14 Subscribed 12:14 No views 12:14 No views? 12:14 No views?! 12:14 NO VIEWS?! 12:14 I'M WATCHING IT FOR PETE'S SAKE! 12:14 Mine says 2 views 12:15 HOLEH SHEET! 12:18 ? 12:20 The 2 views thing. .-. 12:20 When you guys made your YouTube accounts, were you required to use your real names? <.< 12:21 Wait, nvm 2012 12 10